love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Oh,Love
Oh, Love&Peace is a song from μ's fifth album that was released on September 5, 2012. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Wonderful Rush #Oh, Love&Peace #Wonderful Rush (off-vocal) #Oh, Love&Peace (off-vocal) Videos Single = |-| Single (Off Vocal) = Lyrics Rōmaji= Hitamuki ni nareru no wa suteki Rikutsu janai hitamukina kimochi Jiyu to yuki no ruru o motteru kai? Zenshin osorezu ni Yorokobi o wakachi atte Futatsu dake demo kanarazu mamoritai ne Oh, Love & Peace Yasashi kaze ni nare kokoro Sou sa genki o agetai ganbarukara Oh, Love & Peace Kimi ga kanashi toki zutto Dakishimeru to chikaou wasurenaide Mou tsurakute mo nakanaide hitoribotchi wa Sotsugyo shiyou Love & Peace Gamushara ni narisugi wa kurushi Furimuite shinkokyu shiyou Jiyu to yuki wa minna o aishi teru Jibun o kirawazu ni Junsui o warawanaide Hazukashikute mo iitai koto ga aru yo Oh, You may dream Tanoshi monogatari tsukurou Datte itsumo kimi to yukitaikara Oh, You may dream Kimi wa makenai tabun? Kitto! Pinchi datte waraou dounika narusa Sa kuyashikute ne renakute kurai yoru no Yoake wa chikai You may dream Honnosukoshi no yuki Sore ga areba itsuka kanarazu kawaru yo Dare demo saisho wa chippokena jiyu kara hajimaru yo Ishiki ga ue o muite muite yagate okina Freedom Oh, Love & Peace Yasashi kaze ni nare kokoro Sou sa genki o agetai ganbarukara Oh, Love & Peace Kimi ga kanashi toki zutto Dakishimeru to chikaou wasurenaide Mou tsurakute mo nakanaide hitoribotchi wa Sotsugyo shiyou Love & Peace |-| Kanji= ひたむきになれるのは素敵 理屈じゃないひたむきな気持ち 自由と勇気のルールを持ってるかい? 前進怖れずに 喜びを分かち合って ふたつだけでも必ず守りたいね Oh, Love ＆ Peace 優しい風になれ心 そうさ元気をあげたい 頑張るから Oh, Love ＆ Peace 君が悲しい時ずっと 抱きしめると誓おう 忘れないで もうつらくても泣かないで独りぼっちは 卒業しよう Love ＆ Peace がむしゃらになりすぎは苦しい 振り向いて深呼吸しよう 自由と勇気はみんなを愛してる 自分を嫌わずに 純粋を笑わないで 恥ずかしくても言いたいことがあるよ Oh, You may dream 楽しい物語つくろう だっていつも君と 行(ゆ)きたいから Oh, You may dream 君は負けない多分?きっと! ピンチだって笑おう どうにかなるさ さあ悔しくて寝れなくて暗い夜の 夜明けは近いYou may dream ほんの少しの勇気 それがあれば いつか必ず変わるよ 誰でも最初はちっぽけな自由からはじまるよ 意識が上を向いて やがて大きなFreedom Oh, Love ＆ Peace 優しい風になれ心 そうさ元気をあげたい 頑張るから Oh. Love ＆ Peace 君が悲しい時ずっと 抱きしめると誓おう 忘れないで もうつらくても泣かないで独りぼっちは 卒業しよう Love ＆ Peace |-| English= Being able to be earnest is lovely It’s not logic but an earnest feeling Do you posses rules of freedom and courage? Don’t fear progress Share the joy Even if it’s only those two I want to uphold them without fail Oh, Love & Peace Let my heart become a gentle breeze Yes, I want to give you energy so you’ll do your best Oh, Love & Peace When you’re sad I vow To always hold you tight, Don’t forget that Even if it’s painful don’t cry anymore Let’s graduate from the solitude, Love & Peace Becoming too reckless is agonizing Let’s look back and take a deep breath Freedom and courage love everyone Don’t hate yourself Don’t ridicule purity Even if it’s embarrassing I have something I want to say Oh, You may dream Let’s create a fun story Because I always want to go with you Oh, You may dream You won’t give up, probably? I’m sure! Let’s smile even when we’re in a pinch, We’ll make it somehow Come, The dark night is vexing and restless but The dawn is near, You may dream Even if it’s just a bit of courage If you have that someday things will certainly change For everyone things start from a little freedom Consciousness looks upward and before long Freedom has grown large Oh, Love & Peace Let my heart become a gentle breeze Yes, I want to give you energy so you’ll do your best Oh, Love & Peace When you’re sad I vow To always hold you tight, Don’t forget that Even if it’s painful don’t cry anymore Let’s graduate from the solitude, Love & Peace Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live!